Adicción
by Gudea
Summary: Sherlock se comporta de un modo extraño, guarda un secreto que tiene muy preocupado a John, que se pone en lo peor y cree que su amigo ha vuelto a consumir drogas (soy pésima con los resúmenes). Esta historia participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría. Con todos mis respetos para Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y Moffat, me limito a jugar un poco con ellos.**

Esta historia participa en el **Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. _¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scontland Yard!_  
**

Además, aprovecho que allá por noviembre de 2014 **Solina ADalek** pidió este promt para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Con muuuuucho retraso, pero espero que te guste tu regalo y disculpes la tardanza. No sé si tiene sentido que ahora salte delante de ti gritando ¡FELICIDADES! **  
**

**Beta:** Lizie CoBlack. Muchísimas gracias por tu excelente trabajo.

* * *

John empezaba a encontrar preocupante esa actitud de Sherlock tras los casos: desde hacía un par de semanas ya no rondaba medio desnudo por el apartamento (y eso era una verdadera lástima), ni se quejaba de su aburrimiento a todas horas, ya no llamaba a John para las tareas más absurdas, estuviera o no en casa, simplemente había pasado de ser un verdadero grano en el culo a encerrarse en su habitación, sin apenas salir.

Primero pensó que, por algún motivo que él ignoraba, Sherlock estaba enfadado con él. Así que revisó su comportamiento de las últimas semanas, buscando algún indicio del porqué del enfado de su compañero de piso. Por más vueltas que daba, era incapaz de encontrar ningún motivo, además, sería más propio de Sherlock hacerle reproches con su habitual falta de tacto que esconderse en silencio en su habitación.

Descartado el enfado, supuso que podría estar haciendo alguno de sus experimentos, pero la ausencia de olores extraños y ruidos de explosión le había llevado a dejar de lado también esa posibilidad. Ningún experimento de Sherlock sería tan inocuo como para no dejar restos que hicieran necesaria la intervención de una unidad especializada en catástrofes medioambientales.

Si hubiera notado hombres o mujeres entrando y saliendo de esa habitación, podría haber considerado un cambio en los hábitos sexuales de Sherlock, fueran los que fueran, pero la idea había sido un fogonazo que había tardado más en ocurrírsele que en esfumarse de su cabeza. Como chiste había sido bueno.

Su vitalidad en el siguiente caso hizo que John se sintiera más tranquilo. Irritante y falto de tacto como siempre, sus deducciones certeras y fulminantes, ignorando a todo y a todos hasta dar con la solución, por un momento, John dejó de lado sus preocupaciones para dedicarse a correr tras el detective por todo Londres, casi alegrándose con cada mala contestación que Sherlock le dedicó a Donovan.

Sin embargo, el fin del caso llevó al detective a encerrarse de nuevo en su cuarto, abandonándolo sólo para prepararse una rápida taza de té que, invariablemente, se llevaba a su habitación. De vez en cuando, cuando John insistía tanto para que comiese que temía que acabara derribando la puerta con su obstinación, salía lo justo para terminar su plato casi sin masticar, evitando los ojos de John y mirando una y otra vez hacia la habitación, como si hubiera algo allí que no pudiera quitarse de la cabeza.

Por irritante que resultara un Sherlock aburrido, John prefería tenerlo por la casa diciendo incoherencias antes que verlo desaparecer en su habitación sin saber qué estaría haciendo allí. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía con quién hablar de tema. Si, tal y como empezaba a sospechar, Sherlock había vuelto a consumir drogas, el único que podría ayudarle sería Mycroft, pero no se sentía con ánimos para abordar al mayor de los Holmes. Por otro lado, se consolaba pensando que si hubiera algún peligro real, Mycroft se habría presentado en Baker Street entrometiéndose sin piedad en la vida de su hermano.

oOo

—Molly, ¿sabes lo que le ocurre a Sherlock?

—Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —El fuerte sonrojo de la mujer le indicó a John que ocultaba algo.

—Te vi darle un paquete y habíamos quedado en que no le darías nada potencialmente tóxico o peligroso sin hablar antes conmigo.

—N-no era nada tóxico, ni peligroso.

—¿Y por qué no me dices lo que es?

—Es algo que Sherlock me pidió, pero te aseguro que no es peligroso.

—Molly, si mi casa explota no te lo voy a perdonar.

—Si tu casa explota, no será por mi culpa.

John no se quedaba muy convencido, pero tampoco tenía motivos para dudar de la palabra de Molly. Si el paquete que le había entregado ella a Sherlock no era la causa de su extraño comportamiento, a John no le iba a quedar otro remedio que hablar con Mycroft. Era la única persona en el mundo que se preocupaba por el detective casi tanto como John, eso no podía negarlo, así que tendría que recurrir a él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Doctor Watson, yo no encuentro nada raro en el comportamiento de mi hermano —respondió Mycroft tras dar un sorbo a su taza de té—. Nadie le ha hecho entrega de ningún paquetito sospechoso de contener estupefacientes, no le he visto en ninguno de los lugares que frecuentan los adictos, tampoco le he visto en compañía de nadie relacionado con ese mundo.

—Pero está raro, Mycroft —insistió John—. No sale de su cuarto salvo cuando hay un caso importante, tengo que insistirle más de lo habitual para que coma, no está en medio de ninguno de sus experimentos nauseabundos, estoy muy preocupado.

—Agradezco su preocupación, me tranquiliza mucho saber que mi hermano tiene cerca a alguien que está tan pendiente de él, pero no puedo decirle nada más.

—Utiliza tus cámaras, tus contactos, tiene que estar pasando algo.

—Le aseguro que en ningún momento he descuidado la vigilancia de mi hermano, mi preocupación por él es constante, a pesar de lo mucho que él afirma aborrecerme.

—No lo dudo, Mycroft, pero debe de haber algo que se nos escapa.

—Si observo algo que llame mi atención se lo haré saber inmediatamente, se lo garantizo. Sé que usted me lo dirá también si se entera de algo.

Con estas palabras, Mycroft dio por finalizada la conversación y dejó a John meditando ante su bebida, sin saber qué más podía hacer para descubrir lo que le ocurría a Sherlock.

oOo

John rezaba para que Sherlock no se diera cuenta de lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Si en algún momento lo descubría se iba a cabrear y mucho. Cuando volvió a casa se la encontró vacía, había recibido un mensaje de Sherlock citándole en la escena de un crimen, pero en lugar de acudir como hacía casi siempre, decidió aprovechar la ocasión para entrar en la habitación del detective para hacer un minucioso registro.

Odiaba inmiscuirse así en la privacidad de Sherlock, pero no soportaba la idea de que su amigo volviera a caer de nuevo en las drogas. Él no lo había vivido, pero por lo que Greg le había contado debió ser una época terrible que casi acaba con la vida y la cordura de su compañero.

Si había algo que él pudiera hacer para evitar que ocurriera de nuevo iba a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a ello. No podía permitir que Sherlock cayera de nuevo en la adicción, no sólo por su amigo sino también por él. Tras reflexionar sobre el tema se había dado cuenta de que, en cierto modo, le movía un interés egoísta, John no sabría seguir adelante si Sherlock volvía a faltarle.

Tuvo mucho cuidado al revisar el dormitorio de Sherlock. Comprobaba la colocación de cada cosa antes de cogerla para inspeccionarla.

No halló nada anómalo bajo la cama ni en el armario, tras la mesilla de noche no había nada, lo único que encontró en los cajones fue un cigarrillo perdido y un pequeño frasco de lubricante sobre el que prefirió no indagar. Los parches de nicotina eran sólo eso, parches de nicotina. Lo único fuera de lugar era el montón de libros forrados con un horrible papel marrón de embalar, pero los desechó con apenas una ojeada, no había nada de interés en ellos.

Tal vez estuviera volviéndose paranoico y fuera cierto que a Sherlock no le ocurría nada. Puede que no hubiera drogas, simplemente había conseguido relajarse, o el estrés lo tenía tan agotado que dormía horas y horas. Quizás debería sugerirle una revisión médica. O quizá fuera John el que debería relajarse y dejar de obsesionarse con el comportamiento de Sherlock.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, comprobó que todo en la habitación estuviera tal y como lo había encontrado antes de irse a la sala. Se sentó a leer, seguro que eso le distraería hasta que volviera Sherlock.

oOo

Lestrade era un verdadero inepto. Le había obligado a presentarse en una escena de un crimen que apenas era un cuatro. Sherlock había perdido un tiempo precioso que podría haber estado dedicando a algo más interesante. Podría haber terminado de leer el libro que tenía entre manos o, algo que hacía demasiado a menudo últimamente, podría haber estado pensando en John. Definitivamente, Lestrade era un pesado, un incompetente y un aguafiestas.

Y sí, en las últimas semanas pensaba mucho en John, demasiado, esos libros habían influido negativamente en su mente; sabía que eran irreales, fantasías edulcoradas y sin sentido, pero no podía parar de leerlos. Cada vez que tenía una protagonista enamorada entre manos no podía evitar comparar al hombre de turno con John y siempre concluía que él era más interesante que cualquiera de esos caballeros, piratas o bárbaros que encandilaban a las adolescentes hormonadas.

Esos libros le habían ayudado a comprender lo que la gente esperaba y buscaba en el amor. La euforia, la descarga de endorfinas, la subida de los niveles de serotonina, todas esas sensaciones que la gente normal y aburrida buscaba en el amor y que a él le parecían absurdas y sin sentido. Seguía creyendo que no tenía sentido pero lo comprendía mucho mejor y empezaba a darse cuenta de cosas que hasta ese momento había decidido ignorar.

Las pocas veces que se encontraba con John en la sala o en la cocina no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo, cuando sabía que él no le veía. A veces lo imaginaba como un pirata, rudo y desvergonzado, dando órdenes con la camisa a medio abrochar y despeinado por el viento marino. Otras lo comparaba con el pícaro ladronzuelo que seducía a la joven doncella de turno.

Pero últimamente su fantasía más recurrente era la de John Hamish Darcy. Porque en su mente podía ver a John recorriendo Pemberley a caballo, bañándose en el lago o mirándole como Darcy miraba a Elizabeth Bennet.

Jamás había pensado que su estúpida curiosidad pudiera convertirlo en algo tan absurdo como una jovencita soñadora, pero no podía evitar sonreír bobaliconamente al pensar en John. Ojalá estuviera en casa cuando él llegara, le apetecía verlo, aunque sólo fuera un momento.

oOo

John se despertó con el cuello agarrotado. Se había dormido en el sillón, mientras leía, y la mala postura hacía que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se sobresaltó al ver a Sherlock frente a él, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, ¿hace mucho que volviste?

—Un cuarto de hora.

—Podías haberme despertado.

—Te observaba dormir.

—La próxima vez que me encuentres dormido en un sillón, despiértame, por favor. Mi cuello te lo agradecerá.

—Como desees.

El tono de Sherlock, tan extrañamente complaciente, llamó la atención de John. Parecía que algo había cambiado desde que el doctor había salido de casa, no había corrido a encerrarse en su habitación y eso le alegró.

—Deberías cenar, ¿te preparo algo? —preguntó mientras se ponía en pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Como desees.

John se volvió para mirar a Sherlock y vio en su rostro algo parecido a una sonrisa embobada y una mirada ensoñadora. ¿Habría pasado algo esa tarde?

—¿Te ha ocurrido algo esta tarde?

—Nada destacable, me voy a cambiar y cenamos si quieres.

—Bien, sí, perfecto… cenamos.

Un John más que sorprendido observó cómo Sherlock se alejaba hacia su habitación, incapaz de explicarse ese repentino cambio de actitud en su amigo.

—Sherlock, la cena está lista —gritó desde la sala mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa—. ¿Puedes cogerme una cerveza al pasar?

—Como desees.

La respuesta de Sherlock dejó perplejo a John, tal vez había descartado la posibilidad de las drogas demasiado pronto y su amigo se encontrara ahora mismo bajo la influencia de algún estupefaciente.

Se sentaron a la mesa y el nerviosismo de John aumentaba a cada momento. Sherlock le miraba con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y una extraña expresión de arrobamiento en la cara, las pupilas dilatadas y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

—¿De verdad no te ocurre nada?

—Nada en absoluto.

—Estás raro.

—Para nada, son cosas tuyas.

John alargó la mano para tocar la frente de Sherlock, tal vez tuviera fiebre. La reacción de su amigo no fue la esperada, se sonrojó más vivamente y John habría jurado que ¿ronroneó? Ya no pudo contenerse más, necesitaba saber lo que ocurría, así que se decidió a preguntar.

—Sherlock, me tienes muy preocupado.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace semanas que apenas sales de tu habitación, te encierras ahí y no dices nada, tengo que obligarte a salir, a asearte, a comer (más de lo habitual). No quiero entrometerme pero, de verdad, dime si te ocurre algo.

El sonrojo de Sherlock aumentó. Se levantó y se dispuso a alejarse hacia su habitación. John capturó su muñeca antes de que se fuera. Notó el pulso de Sherlock acelerado bajo sus dedos.

—Dime lo que te pasa —insistió—. ¿Has vuelto a consumir?

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices?

—Algo te ocurre y necesito saber lo que es.

Sherlock se soltó bruscamente de la mano de John.

—No es nada, no insistas.

—Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, no voy a ningún lado, no necesitas las drogas, puedes contar conmigo.

Sherlock bajó los ojos, su respiración ligeramente agitada, aunque John no sabía si por el enfado o por algo más. Agarró nuevamente su muñeca y tiró de él hasta que consiguió que se sentara otra vez.

—Cuéntamelo, por favor.

—Como desees. —La voz de Sherlock sonó tímida, como si dudara de lo que iba a decir.

—No te preocupes —dijo John acariciando suavemente su mano—. Nada de lo que digas me va a alejar de ti.

—Todo empezó por simple curiosidad.

Hablaba en voz tan baja que John tuvo que acercarse más para poder oírlo.

—Yo… yo sentía curiosidad.

—¿Sobre qué?

Sherlock ignoró la pregunta de John y se quedó callado unos segundos, como si buscara las palabras para explicar lo que había estado ocurriendo.

—No lo entendía, así que se me ocurrió preguntarle a Molly, ella es una experta o al menos eso parece.

—¿Experta en qué?

—En sentimientos. —La respuesta de Sherlock dejó descolocado a John.

—¿Sentimientos?

—Sí, quería entenderlos, siempre pensé que nos debilitan pero luego vi que a algunas personas os hacen fuertes y quería saber por qué.

John intentó ocultar una sonrisa.

—Ella me dejó un libro.

—¿Hay libros que explican los sentimientos?

—No exactamente, ella me dijo que era sobre el amor, pero como era el sentimiento que más me interesaba, lo leí.

—¿Sobre el amor? ¿Leíste una novela de amor?

Sherlock se ruborizó completamente y escondió su mirada tras el flequillo.

—Era mala, muy mala, pero necesitaba saber, saciar mi curiosidad y le pedí otras. No entendía muy bien por qué esas mujeres siempre acababan enamoradas y aún me cuesta entenderlo, la verdad. Pero poco a poco, leyendo y observando empecé a comprender algunas cosas, sólo tenía que reflexionar sobre ello y, al menos en parte, sé lo que ven en todos esos héroes absurdos de novela barata.

John sabía que su amigo estaba hablando en serio, pero le costaba contener la risa ante la idea de Sherlock leyendo novelas románticas.

—Sé que suena absurdo, pero cuantas más leía más me enganchaba, así que no andabas muy desencaminado al pensar que había caído de nuevo en la adicción.

—No es lo mismo, Sherlock.

—En cierto modo lo es —le contradijo—. Al final me ha ido dejando algunos clásicos que me han gustado más.

—¿Qué clásicos?

—No importa —respondió Sherlock apartando la cabeza.

—Dime, quiero saber —insistió.

—En serio, no importa, prefiero no decírtelo.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala durante unos minutos. John comprendía lo avergonzado que se sentía Sherlock, pero a la vez estaba aliviado de que fuera eso y no algo más peligroso.

Se levantó para recoger los platos de la cena, dejando a Sherlock sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Si sigues sintiendo curiosidad sobre sentimientos, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —dijo cuando regresó con dos tazas de té.

— _Como desee, Mr. Darcy_.

* * *

Por si a alguien le queda la menor duda de cómo se imagina Sherlock a John, os recomiendo encarecidamente la versión de la BBC de _Orgullo y prejuicio_. Colin Firth como señor Darcy no tiene desperdicio.

Y no pude evitar otro giño a una de mis películas favoritas, seguro que más de uno y más de dos lo identificáis.


End file.
